El primer día del resto de nuestras vidas
by Griffinstiltskin
Summary: Ese primer día, esa primera clase, ese primer momento como profesores de la escuela. Ante un grupo de alumnos, ante ese miedo a no estar a la altura, a no ser lo que todos esperan, a ser un fiasco, un éxito o una decepción.


_**Disclaimer: **__nada del Potterverso me pertenece_

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero "Profesores de Hogwarts" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

**Severus**

_Mortífago_…

Te das la vuelta, observas esas miradas acusadoras, buscando quien ha dicho lo que ha dicho. Pero todos te miran con odio y desprecio, otros con miedo y temor. Todos podrían haber dicho esa palabra, o al menos era lo que les rondaba por la cabeza en ese momento.

_Mortífago, asesino…_

No vale la pena quitar puntos. Tampoco protestar. Quizás tengan razón, quizás no, pero no será él quien rompa una lanza en su propio beneficio. Sólo una persona en toda la escuela confía en él para lo que va a hacer. Y las palabras se las lleva el viento. Podrán ser muchos los que piensen y uno sólo quien lo diga, pero a Severus no le importa. Lo mejor que podía hacer, de ahora en adelante, era aguantar, hacer oídos sordos, u oírlo todo y no hacer nada.

Este es tu castigo, Severus. Tu pena, tu tortura, cárcel y prisión.

_Mortífago, asesino, torturador_…

* * *

**Minerva **

Observó a través de la rendija. Casi podía oler sus deseos de hundir a su próxima víctima, al nuevo profesor. Ahora que Dumbledore era el director, ella se haría cargo de la asignatura de Transformaciones. ¿Y cómo estar a la altura del gran Albus Dumbledore?

Tragó saliva y entró. Todos le miraron a la cara, a esa mujer que trataría de sustituir al mago más grande de los últimos tiempos. No podía, simplemente no podía.

Dio un golpe en la pizarra con su varita y unas palabras aparecieron.

―Tomad nota de esto, por favor.

Y mientras todos tomaban nota y las miradas volaban sobre ella, decidió que quería ser un gato, que a lo mejor así pasaba más desapercibida. Y aunque no dejaría de oír los murmullos ni de percibir las miradas, no se le escaparon los gritos de asombro ni las miradas sorprendidas. Tal vez acababa de imponer su propia seña en aquella asignatura.

* * *

**Filius **

Oían pasos, pero era como si alguien invisible caminase por el aula. Oían una vocecita, como si un fantasma hablase sin ser visto. Se preguntaban por qué el nuevo profesor aún no había aparecido mientras Peeves, seguramente, les hacía tamaña broma, imitar a un profesor.

―¿Pero dónde está el profesor?

―Aquí, Stebbins.

Sobre una pila de libros vieron a un diminuto ser, de la estatura de un duende pero sin parecerlo demasiado, escalando tomo a tomo hasta coronar la cima. El profesor, varita en mano, se quedó mirando a los alumnos, sorprendidos. Nunca habían tenido a un profesor tan pequeño, más que ellos, incluso.

―Uno de los aspectos más elementales de la magia es la levitación, o hacer que los objetos vuelen.

Hablaba con voz entrecortada, aunque se sorprendió al ver cómo los alumnos tomaban nota de todo lo que decía. Al parecer, su altura no era ni sería un impedimento. Ni ahora ni nunca.

* * *

**Pomona **

Esto es increíble. ¿Pero cómo han estado impartiendo esta asignatura todos estos años? Apenas hay tierra para plantar, la mitad de los ejemplares sobreviven como pueden… Si vinieran aquí los de la protectora, se llevarían un disgusto tremendo.

Ella, que se había pasado gran parte de su vida entre plantas, dominando tentaculas venenosas, trasplantando mandrágoras, recolectando pus de bubotubérculo… Con el poco material que tenían, no podría seguir haciendo nada de eso, y menos que los alumnos también pudiesen.

Cuando por fin llegó su primera clase, no esperaban encontrarse aquellos alumnos a una mujer bajita y regordeta, ataviada con un mandil, guantes de cuero de dragón y un gracioso sombrero.

―Hoy, vamos a trasplantar mandrágoras.

―¿Vamos a tocar esas cosas llenas de tierra, profesora?

La alumna más presumida del mundo acababa de hacerle esa pregunta

―Señorita, cuando usted salga de aquí, va a acabar más llena de tierra que esas mandrágoras. Y ahora, a trabajar.

* * *

_Cada viñeta tiene 155 palabras exactas. Gracias por leer._


End file.
